Chaon
Chaon was an avatar of The Nothing as an embodiment of his hold over the summoner Cilan Nomos. Story Chaon is Born When Cilan and Oliver Nomos were sent to calm the two Great Spirits of Lethe and Mnemosyne, in a war threatening to upset the balance of Akasha, Lethe, the Nothing's spiritual embodiment, took over Cilan's mind and turned him into one of the Nothing's first avatars. Taking the name of Chaon, he summoned several Specters to consume the Akasha, and would have succeeded without Oliver sacrificing himself to Mnemosyne and becoming Orden. Chaon then sought to destroy Orden's palace of Memoria, but the latter was well guarded by Orden's own pawns, the Anamneses. As a last resort, Chaon sent his Specters to other worlds to upset the balance of existence and sabotage's palace. However, the Anamneses opposed him as well on that front. The Corrupter Chaon started to incite and manipulate some Anamnesis, succeeding in corrupting two of them, Sigma and Tony Sabel. In both cases, he nearly succeeded in making them succumb, playing on their fears and doubts in order to make them embrace oblivion, but in both cases, circumstances allowed the two of them to transcend those fears and break away from his influence. Sigma then fought him in a harsh battle in order to vanquish him. As Chaon was disadvantaged, the battle was interrupted by Orden, who did not desire Chaon to be destroyed, thinking that might upset the world's balance. Chaon took advantage of that and escaped, disappearing into the dark. Chaon's End Chaon stayed mostly discreet for the next days, manipulating events in order to turn Tony Sabel's inner darkness, Onyxt, against his enemies, but Sigma's rebellious Specter Xeisoul prevented that. Finally, Sigma returned to face Chaon and Orden at the same time, wielding a new power. Chaon attempted once again to defeat his nemesis, attempting to devour her into darkness, but the presence of Tony as well as several other people close to Sigma eventually proved to be too much for him. Chaon was defeated, and Cilan was finally freed from the Lying Darkness's influence. Appearance Chaon is a shadowy man with long black hair as well as misty black clothes, vaporous in appearance. Everything around him seems to meld, making it hard to see what is his body, what are his clothes and what is his hair - or even, if there is a clear separation between all of these. Chaon has pitch-black eyes and his expression is a perpetually kind smile. Personality As a tool of The Nothing, Chaon has little to no personality, yet the few times he expressed himself, he seemed strangely benevolent in a twisted way. His thirst for corruption and erasure seems to be motivated by a genuine desire to "make the pain go away" and make the world softer by erasing all of its hardships. Powers * Nothing Manipulation: As all Avatars of the Nothing do, Chaon can read and manipulate the memories of others, destroy them, as well as subtly influence people's mind through illusions and deceit. He can also use these powers more agressively by directly erasing part of people's bodies and souls through contact. * Specter Creation: Chaon is able to control, create and manipulate Specters, although the extent has proven to be limited with Xeisoul disobeying his direct orders. Storylines * Memoria Valkyrie shows him as a major opponent to Sigma. Trivia * His name refers not to the common definition of chaos but to primordial chaos, an indefinite world without memory or sense of self. * His theme song, as chosen by its creator, is Savatage's Stay. * He can be considered as a metaphoric representation of the temptation of oblivion, such as drinking to forget, addiction and erasure of the ego. Category:Spirit Realm Category:Nothing Category:Character Category:Spirit Category:Avatar